La Forêt du Trépassé
by AlecLightShadow
Summary: Un Os centré sur le personnage d'Armin. Armin commence à avoir des sentiments pour Eren. Comment va-t-il l'avouer? Comment Eren va-t-il réagir? Il vous suffit simplement d'y jeter un coup d'oeil! (Eren X Armin)


_**Bonjour à tous, je vous propose un OS centré sur le personnage d'Armin. Il a lieu approximativement aux alentours du dernier épisode diffusé. J'espère que ça vous plaira, personnellement j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire :)  
**_

 _ **Pairing: Armine X Eren**_

 _ **Ps: SNK et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas.**_

 _ **Ps2: Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **La forêt du trépassé**_

J'étais terrifié. Je sentais mon corps se compressé et ma gorge s'éclatée à la pensée de l'accident qui a survenu la nuit dernière. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Je tentais d'écrire dans la hâte le plus rapidement possible un dernier mot qui me tenait à cœur. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, les veinules gonflées et rouges qui contrastaient avec la couleur azurée de mes iris fatigués.

Il n'a pas pu m'avoir fait ça, il n'a pas pu m'avoir ridiculisé comme ça, il n'a pas pu réagir ainsi, c'était tout simplement illusoire ! Comment Eren, la personne que je connaissais le plus au monde, avait-il pu me blesser à ce point ?

L'évènement s'était déroulé la veille, peu de temps après que nous ayons découvert la trahison d'Annie dans le district de Stohess. Le combat qui s'en suivit entre elle et Eren était mortel, de nombreuses vies ont été fauchées et de nombreuses habitations furent réduites à néant.

D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre de Jean, quelques civils nobles auraient complètement perdu leur santé mentale lorsqu'ils ont aperçu les deux titans humanoïdes s'affronter l'un contre l'autre. Ils auraient commencés à s'attaquer avec ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Aussi bien avec des armes dites traditionnelles comme des couteaux et des hachettes qu'avec des armes plus barbares telles que des vases ou des pierres. Le sang coulait à flot dans les sinistres ruelles de la ville où des dizaines voire des centaines de cadavres commençaient à s'entasser.

Mais le plus impressionnant restait sans aucun doute l'arrêt immédiat des détraqués quand le titan féminin fut vaincu par Eren, quelque chose ne tournait vraiment par rond dans le coin. Enfaite tout ne tournait pas rond depuis le funeste retour des Titans il y a maintenant 5 ans dans le district de Shiganshina, mon district.

Annie à terre, Eren n'a pas osé lui porter le coup fatal. Il la laissa s'enfermer dans un cocon de cristal incassable tandis que lui, trop faible pour continuer de garder sa forme de titan, s'écroula au sol. Beaucoup de membres du bataillon d'exploration, dont Jean qui voulait faire justice après la mort de son meilleur ami Marco, lui en ont voulu pour avoir en quelque sorte protégé leur ennemie.

Moi je ne regrette en aucun cas son acte, il avait un choix à faire et il l'a fait, ça s'arrête là. Il a dû avoir pitié de tuer une de nos camarades de la 104ème brigade d'entrainement, ce que je peux comprendre. Je ne pourrais moi-même supporter d'avoir la mort de l'un de nous sur la conscience. J'ai beau lui avoir demandé de devenir un monstre pour en vaincre un autre, je crois que c'est la chose la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais dite. Quelque chose en moi a changé ce jour-là. La peur de voir mon meilleur ami succomber m'a fait réaliser que je ressentais quelque chose de très fort pour lui.

Il était à peu près 4h de l'après-midi quand le combat contre Annie se termina. La ville de Stohess était à moitié détruite. Des fumées noires jaillissaient de toutes les habitations touchées par le conflit et les rues étaient désertes.

Le titan féminin avait endommagé une partie du mur Sina. Même si ses dégâts étaient superficiels et que le temps de sa réparation serait des plus court, la secte des adorateurs du mur ralentira énormément la tâche. Il ne fallait absolument pas perdre de temps.

Je me ruai le plus rapidement possible aux côtés du titan masculin. Mon cœur bondissait violement dans ma cage thoracique me demandant ardemment de retrouver Eren, à tel point que j'en avais le souffle coupé. Inquiet en arrivant sur le dos de la monstruosité, je fis une entaille rapide et précise sous sa nuque, exactement là où je l'avais faite la première fois au district de Trost. Sa chair ne tarda pas à céder laissant le corps d'Eren tomber au sol, il était inconscient.

J'étais tellement absorbé et terrifié par le corps inerte de mon ami que je n'ai pas entendu le reste des bataillons me rejoindre. Mikasa, Jean, Christa, Sacha, Erwin, Levi, ils étaient tous là. Le commandant Smith donna les ordres rapidement avant de disparaître comme il était arrivé. Mon objectif était d'accompagner le capitaine Levi et Mikasa dans le transport d'Eren jusqu'au quartier général des bataillons.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Armin ? » Me demanda Mikasa qui semblait inquiète de mon comportement. Plus je la regardais, plus je me rendais compte qu'elle essayait de desceller quelque chose en moi. Heureusement mon intelligence ne m'a jamais fait défaut !

« Oui bien sûr ne t'en fais surtout pas, c'est juste que je suis un peu secoué par tout ce qui s'est passé avec Annie… » Me défendis-je en essayant de mener habilement Mikasa vers un autre sujet. Cependant elle ne semblait pas si ignorante et elle comprit rapidement que ce que je lui racontais était à moitié vrai.

« Il y a de ça oui…Mais je vois que quelque chose d'autre te tracasse, Eren je me trompe ? » Dans le mille. Elle qui prône l'action à la réflexion venait de lire en moi comme un livre ouvert. Je me demandais intérieurement comment répondre à sa question alors que moi-même je ne comprenais pas ce que je ressentais. Heureusement je fus sauvé in extremis par notre capitaine d'une manière très délicate.

« Hey Ackerman s'il ne veut pas parler de son histoire d'amour avec Jaeger laisse-le tranquille et occupe-toi plutôt de descendre les affaires, on est arrivés. » Sur les mots du capitaine Levi, je sentais mes pommettes rougir légèrement sous mes yeux. Par chance Mikasa s'est mise à la tâche et n'a pas jugée important de continuer la discussion avec moi, en revanche elle s'est fait assez plaisir en lâchant un « Sale nain » au capitaine Levi. Vexé, celui-ci ne tarda pas à répliquer en insultant Mika d' « imbécile » et de « gamine ».

La pique verbale ne tarda pas à dégénérée et j'ai évidemment servis de médiateur. Cela me rappelait en quelque sorte les combats entre Eren et Mika quand nous étions plus jeunes, avant l'attaque des titans sur Shiganshina.

A vrai dire en y réfléchissant Eren et le capitaine Levi se ressemblait beaucoup, la seule grande différence était leur caractère social diamétralement opposé. Eren était très ouvert alors que le capitaine semblait beaucoup plus renfermé sur lui-même. C'était en un sens assez triste, il avait dû subir quelque chose d'horrible dans sa jeunesse pour être aussi peu enclin à se faire des amis.

Pendant que Mikasa transportait Eren dans une chambre à l'étage du manoir des bataillons, j'ai pris l'initiative de ranger le reste des fournitures avec le capitaine Levi malgré moi. Je voulais vraiment aller voir Eren et rester près de lui jusqu'à son réveille mais quelque chose me tracassait et refreinait mon envie. J'avais peur de subir son regard inquisiteur et qu'il me rejette à cause de mes sentiments non réciproque.

« Bon travail Arlert. Je te préfère largement à Ackerman qui elle ne fait que se plaindre et n'obéit même pas à ses supérieurs. » Me complimenta le capitaine, gardant toujours son regard sérieux. Je n'étais pas très surpris par la comparaison qu'il me donnait avec elle, ni par ses critiques. Je le remerciai simplement avant de continuer mon travail.

Le rangement nous a directement menés jusque dans la cuisine où il m'offrit une tasse de café pour mon soi-disant « dur labeur ». Je n'étais pas contre, à vrais dire j'avais envie d'en profiter pour lui poser quelques questions. Je me suis assis sur une chaise en bout de table tandis que lui en fit de même avec l'autre bout.

« Capitaine, j'aimerais savoir une chose, pourquoi semblez-vous toujours aussi distant avec tout le monde ? Je veux dire ce n'est pas une critique ou quoi que ce soit contre vous, c'est juste que certains dont moi aimerions en apprendre plus à votre sujet. » Demandais-je en choisissant les mots les plus adéquate pour ne pas le froisser. Pour tout dire je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à une réponse de sa part, alors quand il prit la parole j'étais un peu abasourdi.

« Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce que ma vie peut te faire imbécile ? Vas t'occuper plutôt de ton petit ami au lieu de m'ennuyer. » Me répondit-il d'une manière assez cru en me faisant signe de partir.

« Quoi ? mais com.. » Essayais-je abasourdi avant de me faire couper par le capitaine.

« Quoi ? Tu croyais que c'était du second degré tout à l'heure avec Ackerman ? Tu croyais vraiment que ton petit jeu passerait inaperçu ? Ton regard et tes mouvements quand il est autour de toi te trahissent, je me demande comment il n'a pas pu encore s'en apercevoir. » Ajouta-t-il presque comme s'il me faisait la leçon. J'étais figé, mon corps ne répondait plus et je sentais mon sang surchauffé voire bouillir sous ma peau, plus particulièrement sous mes joues. Je déposais la tasse de café que je tenais depuis tout ce temps sur la table puis j'entrepris d'ouvrir mon cœur à mon supérieur.

«Je n'ai jamais pensé aimer un autre homme avant les évènements d'aujourd'hui. J'ai d'abords cru que la peur de voir Eren mourir m'avait embrumé l'esprit, cependant je n'avais pas prévu que Mika en parlant de lui sur le trajet jusqu'au manoir puisse avoir réveillé en moi cette sensation. Maintenant que toi tu m'en parle je comprends enfin que j'ai toujours aimés Eren, depuis notre plus tendre rencontre jusqu'à aujourd'hui où j'ai cru le perdre. Cependant maintenant j'ai peur que Mikasa le découvre, elle qui est si proche de lui ne me laissera pas l'approcher. »

«Elle le sait déjà, j'en suis persuadé. » Ajouta Levi plus calmement que d'habitude, ça en devenait très étrange de sa part. J'étais surpris par la clairvoyance dont il faisait preuve mais je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait le savoir. Il semblait que mon visage trahisse ma pensée puisqu'il répondit à ma question sans même que je la lui pose.

« Quand j'ai dit cette phrase tout à l'heure, c'était pour voir comment elle réagirait à ta révélation. Il semblerait qu'elle l'a plutôt bien pris puisque tu ne l'as peut-être pas vu mais elle a souri en voyant que tu rougissais. » Me confessa le capitaine Levi en évitant mon regard, c'était franchement devenu une situation bizarre. D'abord comment pouvait-il savoir que j'étais amoureux d'Eren avant même que je le sache ? Pourquoi m'aiderait-il alors qu'il a toujours été, on peut le dire, un salaud avec nous les recrues ? Je remuais sur ma chaise tout en voulant poser des milliers d'autres questions, mais seulement un mot sorti de ma bouche.

« Merci… » Levi posait finalement à nouveau ses yeux sur moi tout en sirotant son café d'une manière très étrange. Je jurais l'avoir vu esquisser un sourire dans ma direction, ce n'étais pas le même homme n'est-ce-pas ? Un silence inconfortable commença à s'installer quand il prit la parole.

« Tu me disais que tu voulais en savoir plus à mon sujet, c'est bien ça ? Étant donné que tu m'as vidé ton sac je pense que je peux te faire confiance pour rester discret, hein ? » Il me fit un clin d'œil dans ma direction et finit d'une traite sa tasse. Voyant que nos deux tasses étaient vides, il se leva pour aller les nettoyer. Après seulement quelques minutes, il se rassit mais cette fois-ci juste en face de moi. Je voyais ses lèvres bougées et il se frottait les mains sur la table, d'après mon expérience il cherchait ses mots afin d'être le plus synthétique possible sur la chose.

« Quand j'étais gamin, mes parents m'ont abandonnés dans les souterrains de la ville. Je devais avoir pas plus de 5 ans. J'ai appris à me débrouiller seul, par chance j'ai rencontré des amis avec qui vivre durant toute ma jeunesse. J'ai rencontré Erwin et j'ai participé à ma première expédition avec mes amis. C'était la tempête dehors, nous avions décidé de nous séparer mais ça a mal tourné. Quand je suis revenu, j'ai découvert… ce qui restait d'eux. Depuis ce jour je n'ai plus jamais été le même. Désormais je consacre ma vie à la destruction de ses ignobles créatures en suivant Erwin Smith, c'est aussi simple que ça. » Finit-il en essayant tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Sur le coup j'étais très choqué. Je savais qu'il ne m'avait pas tout dit et qu'il avait abrégé certains passages douloureux mais maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi il agit sans sentiments. Après tout la dernière fois qu'il avait aimé des personnes, elles sont mortes quasiment sous ses yeux. Je posais instinctivement mes mains sur les siennes tout en fermant mes paupières. J'évitais au maximum le contact avec ses yeux car je comprenais qu'il était gêné quand on le voyait affaibli. A ma grande surprise il ne dégagea pas ses mains des miennes et semblait même s'être apaisée. On resta quelques instants dans cette position d'introspection avant de finalement être rappelé vers la réalité.

« Il faut que j'aille voir comment se porte Eren là-haut si ça ne te dérange pas. » J'annonçais à Levi mon départ quand il m'interpella avant que je ne quitte la pièce.

« Ne le perds pas comme moi je les aie perdus. » Après les mots réconfortants du capitaine, je quittais la pièce des plus sûrs de moi. J'étais heureux d'avoir enfin lié une amitié avec Levi et j'avais enfin compris mes sentiments. Je montais rapidement les escaliers en bois du manoir faisant sans que je m'en rende compte un bruit sourd, le contact entre mes bottes et les vieux escaliers en était la cause.

Quelques secondes suffisaient pour que je me trouve enfin en face de la chambre d'Eren. La peur m'avait déjà volée la confiance que j'avais précieusement gardée depuis ma discussion avec Levi et je me posais de nouveau toute sorte de questions. Me trouvant idiot à attendre devant la porte depuis maintenant 5 minutes, je pris une profonde inspiration avant de frapper légèrement à la porte. J'entendis Mikasa m'autoriser à entrer dans la pièce. Je pénétrais dans la pièce, elle semblait calme mais je pouvais voir qu'elle avait quelque chose à me dire.

« Armin, tu en as mis du temps ! Il a déjà presque repris conscience. » M'alerta-t-elle. Je ne fis pas attention à son regard emplis de bonté, tous ce qui m'intéressait étaient de voir comment allait Eren. Je m'assis sur le lit, à ses pieds, caressant doucement sa main gauche trainant le long de son corps.

Il avait la main douce mais froide. Il avait beau être endormis, je ressentais sa tension corporelle comme s'il était debout. Mikasa avait raison, il était prêt à se réveiller dans les minutes qui suivent.

Mikasa me dévisageait et je le savais. Elle devait probablement trouver sa étrange que je caresse la main de son frère alors que je suis un garçon. A ma grande surpris lorsque j'eus le courage de la regarder en face, elle ne me portait pas un regard réprobateur, au contraire elle souriait et semblait compréhensible. Je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien de ce qui se passait depuis tout à l'heure.

Je voulais expliquer mon geste à Mika mais il semblerait qu'Eren est choisi ce moment pour reprendre connaissance. Sa main gigotait de plus en plus sous la mienne et ses paupières remuaient légèrement. Lorsqu'il finit par ouvrir ses grands yeux bleus, il me dévisagea avec un regard insistant. Il posa un regard rapide sur nos deux mains entremêlées avant de rejeter la mienne d'un geste assez brusque. J'étais un peu confus et blessé par son action mais je décidais de ne pas en tenir compte, il venait de se réveiller après tout et Mikasa semblait si heureuse, on en parlerait un peu plus tard.

« Eren ! » Commença-t-elle en se jetant littéralement sur lui. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et serrait très fort son frère, même si cela devait couper sa circulation sanguine.

« Je suis si heureuse que tu te réveilles enfin, Armine et moi étions très inquiet pour toi et ne t'avons pas quittés d'une semelle. » Finit-elle.

« Mikasa… » Il lui fit signe de se détacher de lui car il ne pouvait plus respirer à cause de son étreinte un peu trop serrée. Elle s'exécuta et lui fit ses excuses avant de reprendre sa place près de la fenêtre. Eren détourna son regard enjoué d'elle, il posa à nouveau ses yeux perçant sur moi. Je m'attendais à une phrase négative de sa part du genre « Qu'est-ce que tu crois avoir fait ? » mais rien n'en était.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir aussi Armin. » Me dit-il avec un grand sourire maintenant gravé sur le visage. Il… était heureux de me voir ? Mais alors pourquoi m'a-t-il regardé de cette façon étrange tout à l'heure ? J'ai choisis de laisser ces questions dans ma tête pour plus tard, mon meilleur ami venait de se réveiller et j'en étais encore à réfléchir pour rien.

« Moi aussi, tu m'a manqué Eren. » Ma réponse était instinctive et je compris que j'avais dit une bêtise quand Eren détourna le regard gêné et que sur le visage de Mikasa apparaissait un sourire narquois. Peut-être qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse en fin de compte.

« Oui… Et Annie ? Où-est-elle ? » Me demanda Eren soucieux. Je voyais que son but était aussi de changer de sujet de discussion, les retrouvailles étant plus que gênantes.

« Des membres du bataillons l'ont emmené dans le sous-sol du manoir, ne t'en fais pas elle s'est protégée avec un cocon en cristal, personne, pas même Jean, ne pourra le détruire. » J'ai essayé de mon mieux pour paraître le plus transparent possible. Il semblait satisfait de ma réponse puisque son corps se détendait à vue d'œil.

« Merci… Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais à la fin du combat contre Annie, elle pleurait. Je ne pouvais pas la tuer, elle a beau être un monstre en ayant tué des centaines de soldats et civils, elle n'en reste pas moins la Annie que nous avons connu au centre d'entrainement de la 104 Brigade. Je crois que je ne peux pas être le monstre que tu m'as demandé de devenir Armin, désolé. » Il s'excusa en baissant les yeux. J'avais honte de l'avoir à ce point blessé, je l'avais déçu et il fallait que je m''en excuse.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser, j'entends Sasha et Jean se battre encore à cause de la viande… A plus tard Eren ! » Mikasa s'était volatilisé comme s'il est voulait nous laisser seul, tous les deux. Les minutes défilaient et aucun de nous n'était décidé à commencer à parler, je pris mon courage à deux mains en m'approchant du haut du lit, là où Eren semblait penser à quelque chose qui le tracassait.

« Eren… Tu sais, j'ai eu peur quand je t'ai vu t'écrouler, enfin plutôt ton titan, hier après ton affrontement contre Annie. » Il était tout ouïe et me regardait ardemment dans les yeux, cela avait pour résultat de me faire rougir et d'accélérer mon rythme cardiaque.

A partir de ce moment mon corps ne me répondait plus. Je m'approchais dangereusement du visage d'Eren, je posai une main sur sa joue gauche tandis que l'autre sur son oreille droite. Ma main dérivait de plus en plus de la joue vers sa nuque. Ses lèvres sensuelles m'attiraient comme des aimants, maintenant nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, je pouvais sentir sa respiration sur mon visage et je voyais pleinement une tension dans ses iris azur. Ma main sur sa nuque je rapprochais encore un peu plus son visage du mien jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se rencontrent.

Il ne fallut pas plus de 2 secondes pour qu'Eren me repousse violemment du lit. Je suis tombé par terre me faisant mal au coude mais ce n'était rien à l'instar de la douleur interne que je pouvais ressentir. Ce que je craignais était arrivé, il m'avait rejeté. Je levais les yeux jusqu'à lui ne voyant dans son regard que de la confusion et du… dégoût ? Pour lui j'étais si dégoûtant que ça ? Les larmes coulaient à flots de mes yeux, je voyais trouble et je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi.

« Écoute Eren, je suis déso… »

« Dégage de là ! Tu es… répugnant ! » Il n'avait pas besoin de le répéter, j'avais compris. Je m'enfuis le plus rapidement de la pièce ne sachant dans quelle direction aller. Je vis Mikasa s'approcher de moi me demandant ce qui s'était passé, je ne voulais pas lui parler j'ai donc pris le chemin inverse d'où elle venait. Par chance elle ne m'avait pas suivi, j'ai rejoint ma chambre et me suis écroulé sur mon lit. Ce soir-là, j'ai perdu une partie de moi-même que je ne récupérerais jamais. J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte, je me demandais si je devais vraiment laisser la personne entrer.

« Hey Ackerman, je peux entrer ? » Levi était entré sans attendre ma réponse, c'était chez lui après tout il pouvait entrer où il voulait quand il voulait. J'essayais de sécher mes larmes pour dissimuler mon chagrin mais c'était trop tard, il avait déjà vu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ? Ça c'est mal passé avec Eren ? » Me demanda-t-il en sortant un mouchoir de son uniforme. Il avait horreur de tout ce qui était sale, il me nettoya le visage avec ce mouchoir comme si j'étais un simple objet de décoration. Malgré cela, son attention me touchait et je ne pus réfréner l'envie d'être pris dans ses bras. A part un simple grognement à lui-même il n'a pas essayé de m'en empêcher et au contraire il me caressait l'arrière de la tête doucement.

« Eren… Il m'a rejeté quand j'ai essayé de l'embrasser. Je crois que c'est de ma faute, j'ai cru qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi alors qu'en fait ce n'était pas du tout ça. Il m'a regardé… avec dégoût. Je crois qu'il ne veut plus que je l'approche. » J'ai déballé tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur à Levi, je savais qu'il ne me jugerait pas. Il me sortit de son étreinte avant de poser ses mains sur mes deux épaules en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Comme cette ordure a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille. Et puis c'est quoi ça ? Il ta blessé ? Attend que j'aille lui régler son compte à ce sale petit morveux ! » J'ai voulu l'arrêter mais c'était déjà trop tard, il était parti claquant la porte de colère. Au moins je pouvais encore compter sur quelqu'un. Ce qui est ironique c'est que ce matin je l'appréciais à peine et que maintenant nous sommes comme les meilleurs amis du monde, l'inverse en est pour Eren je suppose.

Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre ne sachant quoi faire. Il était déjà tard, l'heure de manger mais je n'avais pas fin. J'en finis par conclure que de toute façon tant que je serais ici je souffrirais toujours autant, il fallait que je parte. En à peine 10 minutes j'avais déjà tout préparé. Il ne me restait plus qu'à récupérer mon journal personnel sur ma table de nuit et à enfiler mon équipement tridimensionnel. Une fois fait, je savais que passer par la porte d'entrée ne m'attirerait que des ennuis, personne ne voudrait me laisser partir, je prendrais simplement le chemin de la fenêtre.

Une fois dehors sur le toit je réfléchis à l'endroit le plus éloigné du manoir et où les autres ne me retrouveraient pas, je n'avais pas envie de subir leur regard si jamais ils réussiraient à me retrouver. De toute façon il préfère tous Eren à moi alors pourquoi je resterais ici si ce n'est pour me faire rabaisser ?

Soudain une idée a survenue dans ma tête, elle était un peu folle oui, mais là-bas ils ne me trouveraient jamais. Il fallait que je traverse le mur Rose, de là ils ne pourront poursuivre les recherches. Je trouverais refuge dans la forêt sans nom que je connaissais très bien grâce à mon grand-père qui aimait la visiter quand j'étais petit, les titans ne pourront pas m'attraper.

Je pris ainsi la direction du mur mais j'avais oublié qu'il était gardé en permanence nuit et jour. Je n'avais pas le temps, tant pis si quelqu'un me voyait, de toute façon il n'oserait même pas me poursuivre. Comme je le pensais j'avais attiré l'attention d'un garde mais lorsque j'ai traversé le mur, il n'a pas eu le cran de me poursuivre. Nos protecteurs sont vraiment minable, je comprends pourquoi le mur Maria a chuté, c'est à cause de ces idiots…

Je savais que je devenais injuste mais toute cette histoire avec Eren me rendait fou. Je tenais tellement à lui qu'il fallait que j'évacue ma tristesse d'une façon ou d'un autre, grâce à la colère actuellement.

Je savais que j'étais vulnérable au sol sans arbres pour utiliser la tridimensionnalité mais j'ai bien retenue la leçon d'hanji concernant la réaction des titans à l'obscurité. Je ne risquais rien dans le noir. Un peu plus après de 40 minutes de trajet à pied j'arrivais enfin à la forêt sans nom. Je ne savais pas pourquoi on l'appelait de cette façon mais tout ce qui m'intéressait était de dormir un peu, la lune était haute dans le ciel, il devait être minuit. Je posais mes affaires dans un arbre solide avant de m'endormir en ayant toujours à l'esprit les mots blessant d'Eren à mon égard.

Je fus réveillé par un titan qui essayait de me faire tomber de l'arbre pour m'avaler tout cru, par chance je m'étais stabilisé à temps, enfin je le croyais. J'ai trébuché sur mon équipement tridimensionnel que j'avais ôté la nuit dernière et je suis tombé tout droit dans les bras du titan.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je n'avais pas d'arme, pas d'équipement, juste un bout de mon carnet et le crayon avec, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire de ça ?

J'étais terrifié. Je sentais mon corps se compressé et ma gorge s'éclatée à la pensée de l'accident qui a survenu la nuit dernière. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Je tentais d'écrire dans la hâte le plus rapidement possible un dernier mot qui me tenait à cœur. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, les veinules gonflées et rouges qui contrastaient avec la couleur azurée de mes iris fatigués.

Je savais qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Le titan m'étranglait et mon corps menaçait de céder sous sa force colossale. Il entra mon corps dans sa bouche répugnante et détruit en un seul claquement de mâchoire toute la partie basse de mon corps. Il ne me restait plus que le haut du torse, me bras et ma tête de fonctionnel. J'ai hurlé de douleur, j'avais mal, mon journal en main j'écrivis un dernier mot à l'attention d'Eren avec ce qui me restait de force puis je le laissais tomber au sol, au pied du titan qui était prêt à en finir avec moi.

Ma vision commençait à devenir trouble mais par un miracle j'apercevais au loin tous mes coéquipiers entrain de courir dans ma direction : Eren, Mikasa, Sasha, Jean, Levi et tous les autres des bataillons. Enfin de compte ils m'avaient retrouvé. Je ne pouvais retenir un dernier sourire à leur égard, tout le monde semblait effaré et entrain de pleuré en voyant ce qu'il se passait, Eren au centre pleurait de tous son être et tendait une main au loin vers moi. Il était trop tard, le titan avala ce qu'il restait de mon corps. Mais je n'avais pas peur de mourir comme avant, j'étais heureux, car malgré ma fugue je savais qu'il m'aimait tous, je savais que Levi m'aimait, je savais que Mikasa m'aimait et je savais par-dessus tout que toi, Eren, tu m'aime.

Le commandant Erwin Smith ordonna quelques jours après la mort d'Armin Arlert qu'une commémoration soit effectuée par tous les bataillons en son honneur. La Forêt sans nom fut également renommé la Forêt du trépassé afin que le sacrifice du jeune homme ne soit jamais oublié.

* * *

 **J'avoue ne pas être très à l'aise en utilisant la 1ère personne, j'espère que ça reste correcte :)**

 **Voilà voilà, merci d'avoir lu mon histoire et j'espère vous revoir très bientôt! N'oubliez pas de laisser un com!  
**


End file.
